Lembur
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Abe selalu lembur, dan Haruna tidak suka itu. [HaruAbe]


.

 **Ookiku Furikabutte!** _belongs to_ __ **Higuchi Asa**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata karena telah berhasil menerbitkan _fic_ Oofuri dengan _mainpair_ yakni OTP tercinta saya sendiri ^^

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Pukul 02.06 AM.

Suara ketikan dari _keyboard_ laptop memenuhi keheningan di ruang tamu apartemen sederhana itu.

 _Tek, tek tek tek tek tek ... tek, tek, tek tek tek tek tek ..._

 _Sluurp ..._

Abe Takaya berjengit mendapati kopi di dalam cangkirnya telah habis, hanya menyisakan bubuk hitam yang menggumpal di sana. Pria itu melirik jam sebentar, kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi lagi.

 _Baiklah, ini kopi yang terakhir_ ...

Kalau malam ini laporannya masih belum selesai, maka mau tidak mau ia harus mengakhirinya jam tiga nanti dan melanjutkannya kembali pagi-pagi sekali di kantor. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah manusia yang butuh tidur. Tidur itu lebih penting dari apapun bagi seorang karyawan kantor yang sering kerja lembur sepertinya. Bukan berarti setiap hari ia selalu lembur, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aktivitas dan pekerjaan di kantor semakin meningkat dan banyak. Teman-teman kantornya yang biasanya sehabis bekerja akan mampir ke bar atau ke kedai ramen, kini memilih langsung pulang ke rumah sambil membawa tumpukan tugas laporan yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Tak terkecuali dengan dirinya.

Abe mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa. Memandangi layar laptopnya cukup lama, melihat sampai mana ia tadi kemudian lanjut mengetik. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi hitamnya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang mulai membebani kelopak mata. Sesekali ia juga menguap, kemudian meminum kopinya lagi, lalu lanjut mengetik kembali. Begitu seterusnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat empat puluh lima menit. Namun Abe belum terlihat akan menemukan garis _finish_ dari laporan yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Hoooaaamm ...!" Lagi-lagi menguap, matanya berat dan seperti ditempeli perekat. Ingin sekali ia memejamkan matanya, namun ini masih belum jam tiga; targetnya untuk berhenti bekerja. Ia harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya kembali—namun tidak ada cairan hitam pahit yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya kecuali bintik-bintik kasar yang refleks menyumbat tenggorokkannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ia buru-buru berdiri hendak mengambil segelas air putih. Membuka kulkas kemudian meminum langsung dari botolnya. Setelah merasa bahwa tenggorokannya benar-benar telah selamat, ia menghela napas berat kemudian mengumpat kesal.

"Kau masih belum tidur? Bekerja sampai larut malam itu tidak baik, tahu."

Abe segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Haruna Motoki tengah berdiri di sana seraya menguap lebar. Refleks, Abe langsung melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Pintu kulkas segera ditutup kasar.

"Oi, oi. Jangan dibanting seperti itu. Memang kulkas itu salah apa padamu? Sudah cukup lemburnya. Kau sudah terlalu mengantuk. Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidurlah."

Tidak menghiraukan nasihat teman tidurnya itu, Abe hanya berjalan melewatinya dengan raut gusar seolah tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Haruna yang berdiri di sana.

"Oi! Takaya! Kau dengar aku tidak, sih!?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Motoki- _san_ tidur saja sana. Jangan ganggu aku."

' _Jangan ganggu aku'_ —adalah kata-kata menusuk relung hati Haruna.

Abe kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan kembali bergelut dengan laptopnya.

"Takaya, tempat tidur di sampingku terasa dingin tanpamu."

 _Tek tek tek tek tek ... tek tek tek ... tek tek tek tek tek tek tek ..._

Haruna benar-benar telah diabaikan.

 _Tap, tap, tap!_

 _Brukk!_

"Waa—! Motoki- _san_ , kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Abe refleks berteriak saat dirinya tiba-tiba didorong ke samping hingga berbaring di sofa dengan Haruna yang menindihnya dari atas. "Lepaskan aku! Kau berat!"

"Tidak akan. Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu saja mengurusi tugas-tugasmu dan mengabaikanku. Bekerja itu juga ada batasnya. Kalau sekali dua kali, boleh saja lembur. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Lihatlah ke cermin dan perhatikan seberapa mengerikannya dirimu—"

Tangannya tiba-tiba ditepis.

"Maaf saja kalau penampilanku jadi mengerikan! Kalau Motoki- _san_ tidak suka, maka pergi saja sana! Tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi pria yang lebih tua. Haruna Motoki kini mencengkeram Abe Takaya dengan lebih kuat.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Pergi? Kau ingin aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Atau itu adalah kata tidak langsung dari _putus_? Jadi kau minta putus? Kau minta putus karena aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihku yang mulai mengenaskan?"

Tidak tahu kenapa, Abe merasa tertohok. Ia memutar bola mata, memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan kesal Haruna.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya memintamu menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bukan berarti aku memintamu meninggalkanku atau putus." Suaranya semakin memelan menjelang kalimat terakhir. Kemudian matanya yang sayu kembali melotot ke arah Haruna yang cengo. "Sudah! Minggir kau! Tubuhmu berat sekali! Aku bisa gepeng terus kau tindih!"

Namun bukannya menyingkir, pria yang lebih tinggi itu malah membenturkan bibirnya pada pria yang ia tindih.

"Mmmph—!? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Abe segera mendorong kening Haruna dengan kasar. Bibirnya terasa nyut-nyutan karena berbenturan dengan gigi kekasihnya itu.

"Habisnya, wajahmu imut sekali!"

"HAH!?"

"Takaya! Cium lagi~!"

"Tidak! Menjijikkan! Singkirkan bibir menjijikkanmu itu!"

"Jangan begitu, dong. Bagaimana pun kau selalu ketagihan kalau kusentuh dengan bibirku ini, kan?"

"Woi! Tunggu—kenapa kau memasukkan tanganmu!?"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau menolak di saat tubuhmu bereaksi berlawanan." Haruna menarik senyum miring.

"Motoki- _san_ , aku harus menyelesaikan pekerja—mmp!" Sama sekali tak mengizinkan kekasihnya menyebut kata 'pekerjaan', Haruna segera membungkam mulut Abe. Belum cukup dengan itu, ia kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Abe mau tidak mau harus mengikuti permainan Haruna, berusaha mengimbangi permainannya hingga semua hal tentang pekerjaan perlahan sirna dari kepalanya, digantikan oleh nama Haruna Motoki yang dalam sekejap segera memenuhi isi pikirannya.

Ciuman ketat itu tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja karena Haruna langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan ia menatap Abe dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa ...?" Dan `Abe hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rasa kopi. Tidak enak." Haruna menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi jijik.

Alis Abe hanya berkedut mendengarnya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Haruna tidak suka kopi. Dan Abe sudah meminum bercangkir-cangkir kopi dalam beberapa jam ini.

Haruna perlahan bangkit dari atas tubuh Abe dengan bibir mengerucut tidak puas.

"Segera sikat gigi sana lalu makan permen _mint_ ini. Pastikan rasa kopinya benar-benar menghilang." Dua buah permen dilempar ke arah Abe dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh mantan catcher itu.

Abe hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan, _'siapa kau beraninya memerintahku?'_. Namun setelah itu ia langsung berteriak keras saat Haruna mengklik tombol _shut down_ pada laptopnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? LAPORANKU—"

Haruna segera memotong sebelum Abe menyiramnya dengan segalon omelan, "Sudah ku- _save_. Ini sudah lewat jam tiga. Waktunya tidur," ucapnya seraya menutup laptop sang kekasih.

Abe tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya menyikat gigi. Tunggu apa lagi? Apa perlu kugendong kau ke kamar mandi? Lama-lama kau bisa jadi tuan putri kalau terus bermanja-manja denganku."

"Hah!? Kau ini bicara apa!? Baik-baik. Aku akan sikat gigi sekarang. Dasar. Awas kalau itu tidak ter- _save_." Abe segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Haruna hanya tertawa kecil kemudian beranjak masuk ke kamar. Menunggui teman tidurnya di atas ranjang, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur sang kekasih dengan senyuman lapar saat Abe sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Akhirnya ... akhirnya! T^T Akhirnya jadi juga fic HaruAbe pertama gueeee! Semoga oneshot pendek ini gak ampas-ampas amat ya. hehehe. Akhirnya bisa juga nulis fanfic dengan perasaan enjoy. Habisnya saya beberapa bulan ini kena wb yang kelamaan makin parah aja T^T

Aaa makasih buat kak sela yang udah kasih prompt! Seribu ciuman kukirimkan untukmu!


End file.
